Seducción
by Lucrecia Arctica
Summary: AU (BryanXYuriy) -Todo es acerca de seducción –me decía mientras jugaba inocentemente con su corbata –podrías tenerme si quisieras. Tragó hondo, sabía lo que significaba, si daba el siguiente paso él se convertiría en una terrible adicción y las adicciones son para toda la vida.
1. Bryan

Hola gente, cuanto tiempo, lo sé. Soy mala muy mala, no actualizo y me pongo a publicar cosas nuevas, prometo hacerlo de verdad, es solo que tuve un arrebato creativo muy creativo xD así que tenemos esto por acá, espero que les agrade y creo que le haré 3 capítulos para acabar y continuar con lo otro. Es algo diferente a lo que escribo normalmente así que espero que me den sus opiniones sin pena, se siente bien regresar, muchos saluditos.

**Título: **Seducción

**Por: Lucrecia Arctica**

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío, sino probablemente habría sacado como chorrocientas mil temporadas más.

**Summary:** -Todo es acerca de seducción –me decía mientras jugaba inocentemente con su corbata –podrías tenerme si quisieras. Tragó hondo, sabía lo que significaba, si daba el siguiente paso él se convertiría en una terrible adicción y las adicciones son para toda la vida.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Chapter 1: Bryan**

Su nombre era Bryan Kusnetzov y era un simple hombre de 27 años, en sus años dorados si quieren decirle así. Había crecido en una buena casa, con una buena familia, sus padres eran gente honesta y trabajadora que habían hecho de todo para proveerle de lo mejor y él había sabido recompensarlos; tuvo siempre las mejores calificaciones de la clase, participaba en todas las actividades extracurriculares que se le cruzaran (incluso las que sonaban ridículas) y era practicante de muchos deportes, especialmente el futbol americano; el deporte que más amaba que le dio por demás el físico que tenía del que estaba enormemente orgulloso: tenía hombros anchos y caderas estrechas, brazos modelados y un abdomen con él que dejaba a más de una mujer sin aliento. Cabe decir que según su perspectiva, sus padres habían hecho un buen trabajo con él, porque además era apuesto, ojos verdes y piel blanca, ello no era algo que se pudiera omitir; probablemente era el joven más centrado y social que pudieras haber visto. Quizá si hacían un relato de la perfección pudieran usarlo como analogía, o era lo que su ego lo había llevado a pensar.

A los 18 años y con el currículum que tenía no le fue difícil conseguir una beca para una universidad prestigiada, si en el instituto había hecho de todo por ser el mejor, en la universidad no fue una excepción. Era el capitán del equipo de futbol, presidente de una fraternidad, miembro de múltiples clubes selectos y representante de alumnos. Uno de los estudiantes más populares por no decir que el más popular de todos, tuvo novias de poco tiempo y aventuras de una noche. Asistió a fiestas y tenía un amplio círculo de amigos.

Se gradó un año antes de lo previsto a los 22 años de la carrera de negocios, con honores y con todas las cartas de recomendación que pudo encontrar. Le ofrecieron trabajo por todas partes entre sus conocidos pero rechazó las ofertas, era orgulloso. Había decidido tomarse un tiempo para pasar con sus padres y luego encontrar un trabajo valiéndose de mí mismo, con sus logros y comenzando desde abajo.

Entró a la empresa Biovolt en la víspera de sus 25 años y valiéndose únicamente de su currículum en mano, lo aceptaron a pesar de ser un novato y empezó en la parte más baja de la cadena alimenticia: como una asesor que hacía más trabajos de secretariado que de negocios, pero aguantó y pronto vio su oportunidad en una reunión. Los jefes decidieron darle un puesto de mayor importancia donde ahora era supervisor de las nuevas ideas de inversión de capital pequeño. Una parte de la empresa se dedicaba a otorgar créditos y ser socio de pequeñas empresas mientras que otra sección, la sección verdadera se encargaba de las sumas grandes y las inversiones en la bolsa. De comprar empresas y restaurarlas, de hacer capital de verdad para volverlo a invertir, esas personas no ganaban el sueldo que él, ellos ganaban uno mucho mayor y además el 20% de las ganancias que sus manejos generaban, eso quería decir que si ellos embolsaban a la empresa una ganancia de 10 millones de dólares, 2 millones de dólares le correspondían como bonus. Era la grandeza a la que aspiraba, una vez obtenido dinero suficiente pensaba en independizarse y empezar su propia gran empresa y ahora él sería el que sentaría a descansar mientras otros administraban y le hacían ganar dinero mientras él podría estar en un jacuzzi con la modelo de moda rumbo a una isla de Grecia o era ese el objetivo al menos.

Mantuvo la dedicación de la misma manera como en toda su vida, en ese caso sacrificó la vida social a cambio de obtener resultados rápido. Únicamente salía cuando la necesidad llamaba y acababa en un bar ligándose a una rubia con grandes tetas que se muriera porque la llevara a la cama, algo casual que le quitara el estrés. Entonces podía volver a trabajar. El manejo adecuado llevó a que al cumplir los 27 años y llevar 2 años en la empresa, le ascendieran a uno de los grados más altos, a la sección que quería. Ahora ya era un inversor, le dieron una oficina en el edificio central que tenía el tamaño que cualquier jefe corporativo debía tener. La satisfacción ante esto fue puro éxtasis. Cuanto había recorrido para llegar hasta ahí en tan solo 2 años y sin ayuda de nadie, todo había sido logrado por él y ahora comenzaba el reto de verdad, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que sus sueños se materializaran.

Pero siempre se olvida, que las pesadillas también son sueños.

Fue en su primer día después de instalarse en su nueva oficina que al bajar del edificio y dirigirse al estacionamiento que lo miró. Era un chico pelirrojo cuya edad debía rondar entre los 25 y 30 años impecablemente vestido de un traje de conocido diseñador que se subía en ese instante a su limosina, le miró atravesándole con sus indiferentes ojos azules sin parpadear, como si su imagen no le impresionara. Él si me impresionó, le pareció que su mirada reflejaba una ausencia de alma, como un cascarón sin yema por dentro. ¿Quién era ese chico misterioso? Probablemente lo descubriría al día siguiente en el trabajo, si tomaba su vehículo aquí es que debía estar por alguna razón, a lo mejor era trabajador o cliente.

Y así sucedió.

Cuando llegó con su traje y zapatos lustrados, con una sonrisa autosuficiente y las mancuernillas en el lugar correcto lo vió salir de la oficina mayor, que sabía que albergaba al dueño de todo Biovolt. No se movió al verlo, pareció esperar a que se dirigiera a su oficina y cerrara para irse, o era lo que pensó. ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo? ¿Qué importancia tenía para hablar directamente con el jefe? Le vinieron múltiples celos empresariales y la resolución de que debía averiguar su procedencia y destruirlo, nadie iba a hacer el prodigio en esta empresa más que él, uno de sus fuertes era la juventud y la experiencia que parecía mostrar a pesar de esta, no iba a dejar que ese pelirrojo con tela cara le quitara eso.

No le costó mucho coquetear sutilmente con una de las secretarias (la que le habían asignado) para develar la información que necesitaba.

El chico era Yuriy Ivanov, 27 años, graduado con honores en negocios internacionales en una prestigiosa universidad en el extranjero. Después de su graduación comenzó a trabajar en la empresa en el puesto que actualmente ocupaba, era uno de los cinco al mando después del dueño de la empresa. La gente no sabía mucho de su vida privada porque él no la dejaba entrever y sus compañeros eran hombres mayores con los que era compresible, no gustara salir o convivir. No intercambiaba más palabras que las necesarias, todos sabían que era un prodigio y no se metía con nadie.

Pero por sobre todo, era el protegido del dueño, era el hijo adoptivo de Boris Valkov, el propietario y la mente maestra de Biovolt.

Con eso entendió el porque de su trabajo en la empresa, era un junior, adoptado pero junior. Lo único que llamó su atención fue que nadie consideraba que su trabajo le fuera dado por ser hijo del dueño: las personas pensaban que de verdad lo merecía. Eso era inusual.

Ahí comenzó su obsesión por ese joven apuesto que había conseguido todo con solo un pestañar de ojos.

Comenzó a observarlo y descubrió que siempre tenía los mismos patrones, llegaba no saludaba a nadie y se metía en su oficina. No salía a la hora de comer, siempre llegaba su secretaria con su comida cada día. A punto de las 6 de la tarde salía con toda sus cosas y su limosina le esperaba en la puerta del edificio. A veces hablaba con Boris, pero era lo único que alteraba su rutina. Aprendió sus tiempos y puso el plan en marcha, para destruir a tu enemigo debes conocerlo primero y bien dice el dicho que tengas a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca. Algo sacaría de esto, estaba seguro y confiaba en su mente de negocios que siempre me guiaba hacía el camino correcto.

Ojala la soberbia no lo hubiera orillado a ir más allá.

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

-Hey Ivanov –saludó el viernes mientras metía su mano antes de que el elevador se cerrara. Lo había interceptado con cronometraje, sabía que a esa hora el elevador era suyo. Quería ponerlo incómodo, saber que pensaba de él, que me atrevía a hablarle aunque él no deseara hablar con ninguno de ellos.

-…- su respuesta fue una mueca a forma de media sonrisa y una mirada fastidiada de arriba abajo.

-No he tenido tiempo de presentarme…

-Sé quién eres –pausó dramáticamente –sé todo de todos, Bryan Kusnetsov

Y lo dejó con la boca abierta antes de bajar del elevador y meterse a su bunker empresarial.

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Esta vez sí que le había ganado la ronda, lo tomó por sorpresa. Esperaba que fuera un geek antisocial que le gustaba aislarse, pensaba incomodarlo y hacerse su amigo al encontrar a una persona carente de habilidades para socializar. Era obvio que estaba equivocado y el incomodado había sido él.

Pero había trazado un plan y quería seguirlo para obtener información que le llevara hacia la ideación de otro, era obvio que estaba en desventaja, él debía tener la información sobre él, al fin y al cabo era el jefe y estaba a su cargo.

Le dijo a su secretaria, Clarissa, que hablara al señor Ivanov para una invitación a comer ese mismo día, ella no estaba muy feliz de hacerlo pero era su trabajo. Recibió un no como respuesta de María, la secretaria de Yuriy. Era algo que había previsto, lo asediaría hasta que aceptara, hasta que se sacara tanto de sus casillas que solo le quedara gritarle o demostrar otra emoción, sonrío ante ello, no podía esperar.

Pero la sorpresa fue para él, al cabo de las seis, cuando ya estaba alistando sus cosas para salir, Clarissa dijo adiós entregándome una nota que el mismo Yuriy Ivanov le había dejado encima de su escritorio antes de bajar por el elevador. Esperó a que se fuera y ansioso lo abrió, no sabía que podía contener, la saliva se le secó ante una variable más de sus investigaciones.

Era un papel blanco, doblado por la mitad, que al abrirlo rezaba con tinta roja, pulcra y moldeada:

"_Deja de acosarme, jodido maricón"_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Corrió para alcanzarlo antes de que se subiera a su limosina, pero no era necesario, él le esperaba enchaquetado con su puerta abierta. Al verlo sin aliento en la entrada simplemente sonrío con suficiencia y se subió al vehículo.

Round 1, Ivanov 1, Kusnetsov 0

¡Qué carajos acababa de ocurrir!

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Nunca había tenido inclinaciones sexuales hacia hombres, nunca siquiera había pasado por su mente. Siempre le habían gustado las curvas de las mujeres y tenía una debilidad clara por las rubias que poseyeran un par de buenos atributos, eran su sello aunque no le hacía desprecio a castañas o pelirrojas, eso último le supo ácido al pensarlo. Caminó a su auto, tomó el celular y hablé a Paula, una rubia de ensueño, con curvas provistas en los lugares precisos con la que solía acostarse con frecuencia y que le satisfacía de la forma en que le gustaba. Quedó con ella en su casa en un par de horas, tiempo suficiente para darse una ducha y pedir algo de comer, puede que Paula fuera una mujer fácil pero todas las mujeres merecían un buen trato. Por lo que pidió la cena para que tuvieran algo en el estómago antes de follar, estaba tan enojado que esa noche no le iba a dar tregua, quizá y si tenía suerte tampoco en todo el fin de semana.

Llegó a casa e hizo lo previsto, ella llegó con un vestido blanco ceñido como le gustaba y que le dejaba adivinar el tipo de lencería con la que pensaba agradarle. Cenaron, la desnudó y la llevó sin demora a la cama, un conjunto de lencería roja y negra muy revelador. Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de dejarse llevar por los sentidos.

Si había algo que siempre sucedía es que a pesar de que pudiera estar horas con una mujer, siempre soñaba, soñaba normalmente con el acto que acababa de ocurrir, eso hacía que se empalmara nuevamente y echara un gustoso polvo mañanero. Pero esta vez no ocurrió, soñó con muchas escenas confusas que involucraban una oficina a cuya puerta no podía llegar y cuando al fin lo hacía, un pelirrojo con una sonrisa de satisfacción se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino. Despertó sudado pero empalmado, se sintió asqueado ¿Por qué su cuerpo tenía esa reacción aún con ese sueño tan extraño? No se puso a pensar demasiado, lo atribuyó a que era el comportamiento habitual de su cuerpo, soñara o no soñara con el acto. Despertó entonces a Paula y echó su polvo de las mañanas.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Salió de la habitación para ir al trabajo en lunes y viendo la habitual nota que había dejado Paula junto al teléfono junto con su ropa interior diciendo que venía por ella después. Se había quedado todo el fin de semana con él en la habitación y era su modo de decir que le gustaría repetir nuevamente. Sonrío ante su picardía, le encantaba Paula.

Su plan debía tomar otra dirección, lo que había pasado no era algo de ninguna forma esperado y sospecho que quizá el pelirrojo estaba también tanteando el terreno que él era, pero él siempre había sido el entrevistador y no el entrevistado. Así que no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, debía cambiar de estrategia.

Pero al parecer el pelirrojo ya tenía su estrategia dirigida, porque lo esperaba en el elevador con esa sonrisa de suficiencia y un maletín bajo el brazo.

-Hola –le dijo con su voz aterciopelada, que no había escuchado con anterioridad mientras se subían al elevador

No podía simplemente preguntar que rayos había sido la nota, no podía, él podría negarlo y sentir que llevaba el mando de la situación.

Él no le respondió porque no le salían las palabras, subieron en silencio y el pelirrojo salió antes que él siquiera lo intentara.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy no piensas invitarme a comer? –le dijo riéndose de forma burlona antes de voltear y dirigirse a su oficina, dejándole nuevamente con la boca abierta.

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Ivanov se estaba burlando de él y no podía permitirlo.

Trataba de pensar de que forma él había delatado sus movimientos para él jugara con él de esa manera y no encontró ninguna forma. Nada se le había escapado, no se había delatado ¿qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

Decidió mantener su postura de pausa y obviamente no lo invitó a comer. Pero en la salida lo vio nuevamente esperándolo al salir, lo miró antes de subir a su limosina sin mencionar palabras.

De igual manera a la mañana siguiente lo esperaba para el elevador, no mencionó palabra. Luego lo esperó en la salida, sin palabras otra vez. Así se repitió durante una semana.

Estaba irritado, no sabía que juego estaba jugando ni cuáles eran las malditas reglas. Ni el sexo logró hacer que olvidara su situación. Pasó una semana más y se repitió la rutina, se estaba volviendo loco.

Al iniciar la tercera hubo un cambio significativo, él espero de nuevo en el elevador y se dirigió a su oficina. Pero al encender su ordenador de escritorio, su fondo de pantalla había sido cambiado por un fondo blanco y la palabra "marica" en tinta roja. Era obvio que él había sido ¿qué se proponía? ¿Quién rayos era Ivanov? Decidió que era hora de hacer una ofensiva, está vez lo seguiría y descubriría donde vivía o a donde se dirigía, necesitaba más datos para poder planear un contraataque.

Bajó exactamente en el momento que el click de la puerta de la limo se escuchó, se subió al auto y siguió el vehículo a una distancia prudente y certera para no ser descubierto. Supo que algo andaba mal cuando llevaba más de 1 hora conduciendo y la limo se dirigía a las afueras, pero no podía echarse para atrás, necesitaba algo ahora más que nunca. El vehículo condujo media hora más y llegó a un puerto, aparcó en el sitio donde se podía ver un conjunto de bancas que daban vista al mar. Levantó la ceja ¿un romántico que le gustaba el mar? No, a lo mejor un encuentro de negocios o mejor, si tenía suerte quizá el encuentro con un amante. Aparcó y bajo del auto dispuesto a sorprender, se encontró con el chofer de la limo sentado en la banca disfrutando de la vista, no se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Señor Kusnetsov? Me han dicho que le entregue esto

Un sobre blanco, con una hoja blanca doblada a la mitad que al abrirla, con tinta roja decía "marica".

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Pudo haber tenido un accidente mientras enojado conducía nuevamente a casa, tomó una ducha y gritó toda clase de insultos inimaginables hasta que se sintió más tranquilo pero no satisfecho. ¿Quién se creía para decirle marica repetidamente y qué rayos quería de él? La pregunta le angustiaba y solo podía imaginar romper el cuello frágil del ojiazul con sus brazos deportistas, el mismo que debía estarse burlando de él con una copa de vino en esos momentos. Imbécil, hijo de puta.

Pero no se saldría con la suya, no más.

Al llegar no le esperaba en el elevador, era lo mejor porque no habría respondido de él si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de dañarlo tan de cerca. El plan ahora era averiguar de qué trabajaba y sabotearlo, todos se iban del edificio a las 6, esperaría un poco más y averiguaría que tramaba. No había fondo de pantalla, todo transcurrió tranquilo. A las 6 y veinte salió de su oficina e inspeccionó que nadie se encontrara ahí, ni un alma, se dirigió a la oficina. No tenía llave.

Yuriy Ivanov estaba adentro detrás del escritorio con su cómodo sillón/silla con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-Hijo de puta… -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-Hola Bryan –saludó mientras se levantaba y se colocaba de espaldas al escritorio y frente suyo –me extrañaste

-¿pero qué…?

-No me esperabas, esto es una sorpresa obviamente –sonrío.

Estaba en una situación incómoda, era el hijo del jefe, no debía estar ahí, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido?

-No voy a delatarte si es lo que piensas, pero creo que ambos sabemos la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí

-Yo solo, yo… -no tenía excusas, debía escapar cuanto antes

-Es obvio que me deseas, lo vi y lo veo ahora en tu mirada

¿Pero de qué coño estaba hablando? ¿Desearlo? ¿En serio?

-No me hagas reír

-Oh, no me digas que no has fantaseado conmigo en algún momento

No pudo evitar recordar el sueño y su consecuencia, pero eso distaba de ser una fantasía obviamente.

-Bingo –susurró entre labios

-Te equivocas, yo no fantaseo contigo

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo explicas es problema que tienes ahora en las piernas? ¿Eh, marica?

No pudo sentir más temor que cuando cayó en cuenta de que el pelirrojo decía la verdad, él podía ver su excitación aunque no se había percatado de ello. No quería decir nada, probablemente fuera el momento, la circunstancias o simplemente, que el pelirrojo le resultaba atractivo de forma inconsciente. Pero a él nunca le habían atraído los hombres, no tenía sentido.

-No me llames marica, no lo soy

-Lo sé, él marica en esta habitación soy yo –dijo mientras se adelgazaba el cabello con los dedos restándole importancia –tú solo estás obsesionado conmigo, te sientes atraído hacia mí

-No me gustan los hombres

-Lo sé, lo que quieres es humillarme –pausó –que mejor manera de humillarme podrías encontrar que empotrarme a este escritorio y reclamarme como tuyo, pero no creo que lo hagas, eres demasiado cobarde para eso

En ese momento perdió la razón. Tomó al pelirrojo del cuello y lo besó duramente, él correspondió de la misma forma pero no duró mucho. Esto era una cuestión de dominación, no era de disfrute. Lo volteó y empotró contra el escritorio, el ojiazul quiso ayudarlo quitándose los pantalones pero no lo dejó, él no iba a hacer nada, no era el que mandaba ahí y debía saberlo. Le sustrajo los pantalones y se abrió la bragueta, se posicionó y sin preguntar ni contemplaciones lo penetró de una vez.

Pudo escuchar como él hacía un ruido que no se distinguía entre el dolor y el disfrute, no se detuvo y lo embistió con fuerza, descargando su furia, dominándolo, humillándolo. El ojiazul no paraba de gemir, estaba a su merced, era suyo, su propiedad. Pasó un tiempo antes de que él orgasmo le llegara y le hiciera despertar de ese ensueño, las marcas de uñas en el escritorio y los labios entreabiertos de Ivanov al verlo suplicante mientras estaba dentro de él lo hicieron caer en cuenta.

Él había follado a un hombre, pero no a cualquier hombre, al hijo de su jefe, al que consideraba su enemigo y que le estaba volviendo loco. Se tapó la boca con una mano al ver el semen desparramado en el piso ¡Oh Dios mío, qué…!

Se subió mal los pantalones y salió corriendo de ahí, no se detuvo hasta llegar a casa, condujo lo más rápido que pudo daba igual si se mataba en una accidente, su vida no tenía sentido ahora. Se duchó más de 1 hora, no podía evitar escuchar en sus oídos los gemidos de Ivanov y recordar cómo había perdido el control, estaba enfermo, se sentía sucio. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, habló para reportarse enfermo, pidió una semana de descanso y se la concedieron. Tenía suficiente dinero para darse el lujo de tomar unas vacaciones, tomó un vuelo hacia una ciudad lejana para huir de lo que había pasado.

Pasó la noche en bares coqueteando con mujeres y llevándolas a la cama, se la pasó bien con cada una y se sentía como quería, perdido en si mismo. Pero una jugarreta del destino, una noche se puso verdaderamente borracho, y en su borrachera un hombre se acercó a coquetearle. Los hombres coqueteaban a veces con él y los repelía, ahora que estaba en esas condiciones el hombre intentó besarlo, solo atinó a decir "no…"

Su pensamiento fue hacia el pelirrojo, él frente a él y el escritorio detrás, sintió ganas de desnudarlo y empotrarlo de nuevo contra el escritorio. Pero ese hombre no era Yuriy.

-Te dije que no imbécil –lo golpeó en la nariz dejándolo sangrando

El bartender detuvo la pelea y llamó a un taxi para llevarse a Bryan, estaba lo suficiente borracho como para llamar a la policía y que pasara la noche en la cárcel. Se fue sin rechistar, llegó a su cama de hotel y se recostó dejándose dormir.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

En la mañana siguiente fue consciente de lo que había pasado, un hombre lo había besado y él había pensado en Yuriy. Había sentido mucho asco cuando lo besó, pero el asco no estuvo cuando Yuriy estuvo en su mente, incluso recordó y tuvo ganas de follarlo en la oficina. Abrió grandemente los ojos porque se sentía confundido, necesitaba respuestas, él no era gay, pero Ivanov parecía haberlo tentado y provocado, no era gay porque el otro hombre no lo atrajo ¿qué estaba pasando?

Tomó medicina para la cruda y tomó un vuelo de regreso a casa, estuvo en la ciudad en punto de las 4, pensó en ir a su habitación pero tenía una corazonada, siempre seguía sus corazonadas.

A las seis y veinte, todos en la oficina ya se habían ido. Subió al elevador y entró a la oficina. Ahí estaba el pelirrojo esperándole, esta vez su sonrisa no era burlona ni autosuficiente, su sonrisa era dulce, tranquila, una señal de paz.

-Hola Bryan

-¿Sabes porque estoy aquí, no?

-Creo saberlo

Se sentó en una silla, el escritorio los separaba, el puñetero escritorio.

-No soy gay

-Lo sé

-Tú lo eres

-Así es

-¿Y cómo tú sabías?

-No lo sabía

Esto confundió a Bryan mucho más de lo que pudiera imaginar, él no sabía pero parecía tan autosuficiente.

-Es mi secreto –interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir una palabra –nadie lo sabe, cuando me invitaste a comer quería saber si eran tus intenciones. Eres atractivo, era obvio que me interesara. Pero reaccionaste de una forma diferente a como esperaba, luego está esa mujer rubia tan atractiva, yo también suelo acostarme con mujeres en ocasiones, te vi porque te seguí una vez, soy todo un stalker –pausó un momento dejándolo respirar.

-Jugué con tu mente un rato para ver que intenciones tenías, quizá eras gay de closet, no te conocía, solo medí tus reacciones y jugué mis cartas. Ese día en que apareciste simplemente estaba esperando a que te fueras porque no quería toparme contigo, pero tú viniste a mí y decidí provocarte y sucedió lo que sucedió. No tenía idea de lo que hacía y luego te fuiste esta semana.

Bryan no podía ni siquiera pasar la saliva, las cosas tenían sentido.

-¿La carta?

-No subí a la limosina ese día, me fui con mi padre, le dejé las instrucciones al chofer de que si alguien lo seguía hiciera esa maniobra, se lo había ordenado desde una semana antes, fue coincidencia

-No soy gay

-Lo sé, te gustan las mujeres y nunca te habías acostado con un hombre, lo sé por la forma en la que te comportaste ese día

-Pero entonces

-Bryan –suspiró tranquilo – no intentes definirte, no es que seas gay o no lo seas, que si te gustan las mujeres y te acostaste con un hombre. Todo es acerca de seducción –me decía mientras jugaba inocentemente con su corbata –podrías tenerme si quisieras.

En ese momento salió del edificio, tomó su auto y manejó sin rumbo hasta que el cansancio lo hizo detenerse en una calle vacía.

Tragó hondo, no entendía bien que lo que estaba pasando pero sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Ese pelirrojo tenía de algún modo razón y sabía lo que significaba: si daba el siguiente paso él se convertiría en una terrible adicción… y las adicciones son para toda la vida.

Continuará….

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Se aceptan opiniones, denle click al botón ;)

Lucrecia Arctica~


	2. Yuriy

**B**ueno, esta vez no tarde tanto ¿a qué no? jejeje, pues aquí tienen la segunda parte, me vienen muchas ideas para este fic. Agradezco mucho a mis adorables lectoras, que esto es para ustedes :) (Muchos saludos a GabZ! Que no sabía de ella hace tiempo, te extraña mom!).

**Título: **Seducción

**Por: Lucrecia Arctica**

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío, sino probablemente habría sacado como chorrocientas mil temporadas más.

**Summary:** -Todo es acerca de seducción –me decía mientras jugaba inocentemente con su corbata –podrías tenerme si quisieras. Tragó hondo, sabía lo que significaba, si daba el siguiente paso él se convertiría en una terrible adicción y las adicciones son para toda la vida.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Chapter 2: Yuriy**

El problema no es consumir drogas, el problema es que te vuelves adictas a ellas al poco tiempo.

Un vendedor sabe que no te harás adicto a la primera inhalada, no, es un trabajo y un arte la adicción. Primero te dejará una probada, lo mejor de la mercancía, dejará que veas lo buena que es, su textura, su olor, su sabor. Entonces empezará el enganche, el recuerdo de la sensación vivida bajo sus efectos, un recuerdo es bueno pero no es suficiente.

Aquí él puede manejar varias estrategias, esperar, pronto irás a preguntar deseoso, pensando que una vez más no da problema, al fin y al cabo solo quieres recordar, solo eso, no hacerte un consumidor frecuente. Él te dará quizá un poco, te dirá que ha habido escasez, pero como eres agradable te dará lo poco que tiene por menos de lo que vale.

Ahí ya ha comenzado a engancharte.

Un clásico es que cuando vuelvas a pedirle droga bajo el mismo pretexto, te diga que como te había mencionado la anterior vez que viniste, escasea y por lo tanto no hay nada que ofrecerte. Te irás decepcionado, pensando que te han arruinado la noche, el día, quizá la semana.

Pero volverás, porque el recuerdo no basta.

Entonces intentarás con otras cosas más sutiles, pero no es lo mismo, querrás la original e irás de nuevo desesperado, entonces te dirá que no hay, pero que le caes bien, podría conseguirte de otro proveedor a un precio más elevado. Escasea, ya te lo ha dicho antes. La tentación es muy fuerte, ¿qué vida es vida sin obtener lo que deseas?

Bingo, estás enganchado.

**-:-:-:-**

Llegó a casa abrumado. Quizá deprimido.

Al día siguiente era sábado, por lo que tenía todo el fin de semana para reponerse de todas esas emociones que no hacían más que hundirlo en un lugar dentro de su ser que no sabía que existía. Que sin duda lo espantaba mucho.

Fue directo a la cama, durmió hasta el día siguiente al mediodía. Abrió los ojos y cayó en cuenta que no tenía porque salir de ahí, ni tampoco las ganas de salir, no tenía hambre, ni sed de alguna forma, solo quería quedarse ahí acostado sin moverse, sin tener que pensar en ninguna cosa que pudiera llevarlo hacia un pelirrojo. Pasó por su mente que quizá el pelirrojo no quería ser olvidado, pero no le importaba, era cuestión de él y de nadie más, que le den al puñetero Ivanov Yuriy.

**-:-:-:-**

El timbre le molestó alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, se levantó de la cama y tenía un aspecto lamentable pero no le importó, así la persona que hubiera venido quien sabe con que razones a importunarlo se iría porque su facha era la clásica de "vienes en un mal momento".

Al abrir la puerta lo único que pasó por su mente era que de verdad, era tremendo idiota al no haber deducido quien se encontraba del otro lado.

-Hola –dijo el pelirrojo tímidamente

Rodó los ojos demostrando que su llegada no era agradable, pero le invitó a pasar de todos modos, lucía ¿cómo decirlo? Adorable, vestía una gabardina negra y una bufanda color azul que combinaba con esos ojos de lobo preocupado, eso llamó su atención sin dudas.

Él pasó y se sentó, Bryan no pudo evitar notar que estaba bastante ansioso, como si toda su seguridad se hubiera perdido quizá dos segundos antes que abriera la puerta, eso despertaba su curiosidad, le daba igual que el pelirrojo lo viera despeinado y vestido como un guiñapo, al fin y al cabo era por su culpa, mas valiera que se enterara de lo que ocasionaban sus jueguitos mentales.

-Quieres algo de tomar o…

-Bryan, no he venido con la idea de incomodarte –mientras lo decía su voz temblaba y era obvio todo, no era algo que hiciera a menudo, su cara de convicción era como un adolescente que prepara su declaración frente al espejo –yo solo quería hablar y… saber como estabas y pues si te espero, digo, nos vemos el lunes o qué piensas hacer.

-¿Cómo sabías donde vivo? –le preguntó con una sonrisa al descubrir que al estar en su casa el pelirrojo estaba en su territorio, en su hábitat, bajo sus reglas.

-Soy un stalker ¿recuerdas? –dijo con una sonrisa tímida y señalando su cabeza con la mano

-Podrías empezar a hablar desde ahí o irte de mi casa –el pelirrojo lo miró con sorpresa, olvidó claramente que Bryan no era parte de su ensayo -¿querías hablar no? Entonces hablarás y yo preguntaré, esas son las condiciones.

Yuriy pareció sopesarlo por un momento, considerando pros y contras dentro de esa mente matemática y empresarial ¿cuánto perdería por esta conversación? Pero por sobretodo y era algo que Bryan se moría por saber ¿qué era lo que esperaba ganar?

-Ok, tú ganas, preguntarás y yo contestaré. Quiero un café con leche para comenzar y traje bocadillos, ponerlos en un plato de centro y que comas un poco no estaría mal.

Bryan sonrío, aquello fuera lo que fuera, iba a hacer interesante.

**-:-:-:-**

-Bueno es una pregunta difícil –contestó mientras revolvía sus manos nerviosamente alrededor de su taza de café –bueno, en realidad es que nunca había hablado con alguien sobre esto

-¿Lo supiste desde siempre?

-No, no, fue un descubrimiento extraño. No planeado he de decir –dio un sorbo –para ello pues he de remontarme en mucho. No sé quienes son mis padres, soy adoptado, eso ya lo sabrás. Yo fui abandonado y crecido en una abadía bastante religiosa, de por si ser adoptado es un proceso difícil y él que tus captores sean un grupo que se lo piensan demasiado para dar a un niño a otra persona, bueno no ayuda.

Levantó la ceja involuntariamente.

-No, no, no –dijo moviendo las manos rápidamente –no estoy diciendo que haya demasiado cuidado para velar por la seguridad de un niño, es solo que ahí el trato era demasiado. Para poder ser parte de la lista tenías que tener una conducta ejemplar como niño y los padres tenían que cumplir con requisitos económicos muy altos, además de que debían mostrar una apariencia decente de acuerdo con su comportamiento que me temo es más de la edad media que de nuestros días y por lo mismo, no dejaban que escogieran a quien querían o siquiera se enamoraran de su hijo al verlo, les deban al que pensaban, más merecía ser adoptado y salir de ahí. Bueno, con su excepción, la cual es mi caso.

Su voz era segura pero a la vez temblorosa y queda, no sabía si era una buena idea orillarlo a confesar aquellos recuerdos que no sabía si eran amargos o le eran indiferentes, el pasado de una persona siempre tiene esos tintes y suelen ser aquellos momentos los más recordados y los que mejor marcan la vida de cada uno. Pero, el pelirrojo se lo debía y él a su vez, debía escucharlo.

-Boris es un magnate como ya sabes, tiene y ha tenido muchos millones desde siempre, gran parte debido a su inteligencia y forma de manejarse, y la otra porque decidió hacer de eso su vida y se olvidó de su familia y futuro. Siempre pensó en ganar dinero, luego tuvo un accidente que casi lo mata y vio la cara de la muerte y de sus cercanos, que sin saber su estado ya estaban repartiéndose sus bienes como siempre ocurre. Pensó que él creó su empresa de la nada y por ende, ninguno merecía más ello que alguien, que no tuviera nada, las personas que han vivido con todos los lujos y sin necesidades viven pensando que de algún modo alguien siempre vendrá al rescate, no han experimentado la carencia los que sí, tienen más cosas que perder.

Aquel comentario dejó a Bryan pensativo, ese era su caso, siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso y nunca había pensado en la posibilidad del fracaso, quizá e inconscientemente pensó en que siempre tendría el respaldo de sus padres, era algo que debía analizar con calma.

-Eso llevo a Boris a nuestra abadía ¿por qué la nuestra? Era famosa por lo estricto y eso le pareció adecuado, con todo el dinero que tenía fue fácilmente aceptado para adoptar y eso fue lo que hizo.

-Entonces tú eras a los ojos de ellos él que merecía irse con el multimillonario

–No, no hubiera tenido tanta suerte – se rió – Boris dijo que quería escoger al chico, le dijeron de las políticas pero el explico que no quería verlo sino escogerlo en base a una prueba, explicó que sería su heredero, quería al más apto. Eso les agradó y le permitieron hacer la prueba.

-Me imagino fuiste entonces el elegido

-Sí pero no por ser el más genio, fui el segundo de hecho, el primero de hecho fue primera, una mujer. No es que Boris sea machista, no lo es en realidad, él interrogó a los encargados ahora sobre la personalidad de ella, las mujeres son duras y capaces de levantar imperios así como destruirlos, solo que Irina, mi compañera era muy dulce, la forma religiosa de nuestra educación la hizo suave. Boris no quiso arriesgarse y optó por el segundo, ellos le dijeron que yo era retraído y casi no trataba con nadie; un incomprendido. De todas formas aunque él hubiera deseado a Irina la política de la abadía no iba a permitir que se la llevara, no era casado y dejar a una adolescente con un hombre soltero, creo preferiría morir antes. Boris se vio en mí y entonces un día lo vi en la puerta de su limosina con una maleta en mano, a mi nuevo "padre".

Le miró y sonrió con tristeza, él hizo un gesto para que continuara y el pelirrojo lo hizo.

-Boris no quería un hijo, quería un heredero y eso era lo que iba a obtener. Yo tenía 14 años cuando se hizo cargo de mí, él me habló y me instó a decirle por su nombre yo era su socio no su hijo y se encargaría de darme todo siempre y cuando me lo ganara. Me envío a clases de muchas cosas además del colegio privado, idiomas, piano, técnicas de lectura rápida, estimulación de la inteligencia y toda clase de cosas. Me quedó claro que éramos supervivientes, y esto era algo a lo que tenía que sobrevivir. Me llevaba a la empresa para empezar mi instrucción y me puso a dirigir a partir de los 16, era su empresa, podía darle cargos a un bebé si podía.

Hizo una sonrisa nostálgica, como si mientras lo contara pudiera ver todo pasando frente a sus ojos. Se preguntó que escondía esa sonrisa, que tiempo, que sentimientos.

-Cuando entré a la universidad, fue a los 17, apliqué a una universidad extranjera como Boris quería, fui admitido pero pasó algo no previsto, no fui el primero, fui el segundo otra vez. Un japonés, Kai Hiwatari me superó en el examen de admisión por un rango de 2 puntos, eso ya era malo para Boris por sí mismo sino fuera que era nieto de su gran enemigo empresarial desde el comienzo de la carrera, peor aún él abuelo no pudo evitar telefonear a Boris y regodearse de eso. Ahí fue la primera vez que perdió los estribos y me gritó de todo, me quitó mi parte de la empresa y me dijo su clásico.

-¿Su clásico?

-Sí, su clásico regaño "debí escoger a la niña". No sabía si lo decía porque no estaba conforme conmigo o porque eso quizá me heriría, doy gracias a que me escogiera a mí, él hubiera destrozado a Irina simplemente con no pasar tiempo con ella, a mí esas cosas no me importaban.

-Se oye difícil

-Lo fue, el objetivo entonces fue terminar la universidad ganándole al tal Kai, pero ahí las cosas se salieron de control. Boris me obligó a tomar sus mismas asignaturas y a perseguirlo, durante un año estuvimos entre que le ganaba y me ganaba. Él no me desagradaba, al contrario nos llevábamos bien, pero a Boris no le gustaban esos ganes a medias. En segundo año no sabía la razón logré ganarle en todas las asignaturas y pensaba que Boris iba a dejarme en paz finalmente, yo no llevaba una vida universitaria común así que quizá y me daría un respiro; pero en el proyecto empresarial, debí saber que por eso no le ponía todo en sus asignaturas, en su proyecto empresarial Kai me destrozó. Fue impresionante, todo, incuestionable y mis logros se vieron opacados, el reconocimiento que le dieron fue desbordante, le invitaron a participar en una actividad únicamente de grandes empresarios, a él a un estudiante, sabía que Boris estaría furioso e hice lo que nunca antes, salí a un bar y me emborraché.

-¿Eso era inusual? –rió con ganas

-Era un heredero ¿qué pensabas? ¿qué es tan fácil? –rió también –siempre había querido hacerlo, mi vida universitaria apestaba por Boris incluso sin Boris siseando mi sombra. Kai era con él que más convivía inusualmente o con él que más me veían hablando porque no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, así que cuando no pude mantenerme en pie por mí mismo, le hablaron a él para que fuera a llevarme a mi casa. Fue por mí, más me llevo a la suya, yo estaba borracho y solo sabía que era él por su voz. Le dije que lo odiaba porque era perfecto, era rico, agradable y atractivo. Me preguntó si yo pensaba en verdad que era atractivo.

-¿Y entonces ahí fue cuando?

-Así es, cuando le dije que sí él me besó, yo me dejé llevar. Nunca había pensado en relaciones de ningún tipo ni nada, solo era un heredero e hijo de un magnate que a veces quería cambiarme por una niña. Que me daba todo y me recordaba que podía quitármelo cuando quisiera. No se aprovechó de mí si es lo que piensas, estuve consciente en todo el rato y sabía lo que hacía, era algo nuevo y bastante liberador, no solo por el acto, sino porque era una cachetada del destino con quien lo llevaba a cabo.

-Contrariar a tu padre, el clásico

-Contrariar a mi socio, al que siempre estaba decepcionado, una delicia –Bryan alzó una ceja, no sabía si lo decía por la traición o por el acto, pero no se atrevió a preguntar –Kai era bisexual y se sentía atraído a mí desde tiempo antes, él odiaba a su abuelo y si me superaba era solo para poder llamar mi atención, le gustaba la idea de que yo ocupara parte de mi tiempo pensando en él. Idiota. Terminó como jamás lo imaginé, la primera y hasta ahora única relación de mi vida, no nos enamoramos enseguida. Al principio ambos pensamos que había sido el momento y nos dejamos llevar, Kai me traía ganas y yo estaba enojado. Pero ese momento comenzó a repetirse con demasiada frecuencia y luego surgieron dependencias, ahí formalizamos algo, en secreto, imagina cualquier relación heterosexual eso era lo nuestro. Terminó por como terminan también las parejas heterosexuales, mentiras.

-Osea que él rompió tu corazón

-Observador –se rió –el amor puede hacerte más fuerte o más débil, depende de como seas. Pronto fui superando a Kai y adelantando materias, él se rezagó un poco, estaba demasiado concentrado en nosotros porque también era su primera relación con un hombre, todo era nuevo, en el fondo era bastante sentimiental, de esos que cuando sienten que son felices lo pierden todo porque se ensimisman en esa felicidad. El abuelo lo supo por las burlas de Boris, lo instó a cambiarse a modalidad en línea, regresar y herederar la empresa de una vez, eso haría más ruido que sus grandes fracasos escolares como les decían. Aunque para ello debía casarse.

-Entonces te dejó por una mujer a la que no amaba eso es común, ¿pero no por eso deja de quererte no?

-Si dejaras de interrumpir te enterarías –hizo mueca de cerrar la boca, sonrío por ello –obviamente le dije a Kai que luchara, éramos nosotros y un año de relación pero, la verdad a medias también es mentira. El abuelo le ofreció algo que era imposible rechazar, conocía a su nieto, sabía de sus gustos, sabía sus secretos. Consiguió una esposa de fachada y le ofreció al amor de su infancia, ese con él que no tuvo la oportunidad por irse al extranjero a estudiar. Kai había estado enamorado de un hombre desde que tenía memoria, había tenido novias esperando a que él terminara con la suya y cuando pasaba, no podía atreverse a decirle lo que sentía. Pensó que era imposible y un día, descubrió que era un pensamiento que también estaba en él, ahí los descubrió el abuelo y lo mando lejos. Kai no dudó en aceptar la oferta, le venía bien y yo, me había amado pero el primer amor y su familia pudieron más que yo. Después de eso perdí comunicación con él, no supe que fue de su vida ni tampoco lo busqué. Regresé a casa después de la universidad con Boris levantando los brazos para recibir al hijo del que se sentía orgulloso. Nunca tuve una relación nuevamente, solo aventuras rápidas, intenté con mujeres y ahí descubrí que solo me interesaban hombres. Tengo la ventaja de que Boris no ve a la familia como algo fundamental para los negocios, por lo cual nunca me cuestiona de mis cosas personales. Cumplo mi papel de heredero, esa es mi vida.

-¿Por qué yo entonces? No pareces ser de los que usan el trabajo como zona de cacería

-No lo sé, solo te vi y ahí estabas acosándome, claro que laboralmente hablando, al principio creí que sabías de mí e intentabas invitarme de esa manera. Luego entonces te estudié y mandé a investigar, las cosas no coincidieron pero habías levantado mi curiosidad. Así que quise llevar las cosas más lejos, quería saber quién eras y que sucedía.

-Ahora ya sabes quién soy

-No, pero al menos ya sabes quién soy yo. Aunque no fuera algo que hubiera planeado.

**-:-:-:-**

Él respondió todas las dudas del platinado, no sin reservas y durante horas. Eso no pasó desapercibido, a la vez Bryan sintió miedo, porque cada respuesta lo llevaba a una persona cada vez más interesante, a una persona que quería seguir conociendo aunque no podía permitírselo, no más. Eso no dejaba de hacerlo difícil.

Al caer en cuenta de la hora y por unos cuantos bostezos, Yuriy decidió irse a casa. Eran las 3 am y él se veía bastante apaleado, más emocionalmente que físicamente. Se dirigió a la puerta y Bryan lo siguió más calmado como un anfitrión.

-Pues eso es todo, yo… espero que estés bien –le tendió la mano para darle un apretón de despedida.

Bryan le devolvió el apretón de manos y Yuriy acomodando su preciosa bufanda dio unos pasos hacia el elevador, suficiente para Bryan reaccionara sin saberlo.

-Quédate –le dijo al pelirrojo que volteó sorprendido –es tarde y tengo salón de invitados, no soy un maldito para mandarte fuera con este frío.

Así el pelirrojo ingreso nuevamente a la casa y los tormentos de Bryan con él.

**-:-:-:-:-**

Decidió ser él quien se quedara en el cuarto de invitados, le prestó ropa a Yuriy y se retiró para que no pudiera objetar nada. Se preguntó a si mismo por qué lo había hecho, sobretodo por lo que él envolvía ¿estaba devolviendo su confianza con un poco de la suya? No lo sabía. A pesar de haber dormido toda la tarde, se acomodó en la cama del cuarto y durmió nuevamente, estaba muy cansado.

**-:-:-:-**

Yuriy se envolvió en las sábanas de la gran cama en la que se encontraba. Con ropa prestada y un delirante olor que inundó sus fosas. Al sentirlo sonrío instantáneamente, el olor de un buen perfume varonil siempre lo hacía sentir tranquilo y feliz, entre tanto olor el suyo se desaparecía o se agrupaba. Cada respiración era como si la más pura calma entrara en su interior y entendió el riesgo.

Se preguntó si estaba siendo feliz por las razones equivocadas.

**-:-:-:-:-**

-¿Y te vas sin despedirte? –le gritó el pelilavanda al pelirrojo que ya tenía puesta la ropa que trajera el día anterior y se aproximara a la puerta -¿sin desayunar?

El pelirrojo suspiró resignado y se acercó a donde sin notarlo el pelilavanda ya comenzara con la obra del desayuno, la verdad que todo lucía delicioso y se sentó a esperar ser servido, ya que Bryan había insistido en que él no moviera un dedo.

-Me gustan los huevos benedictinos –dijo sacando de su ensoñación a Yuriy –es mi desayuno preferido, complementado con bagels con zarzamora y durazno ¿qué puedo decir? Es como si el cielo hubiera caído en la tierra.

Yuriy sonrío y se preguntó porque le decía esas cosas, quizá era por corresponder a su gesto del día anterior o simplemente, porque como había notado, el ambiente no era tan pesado y quizá, podían ser amigos a pesar de todo.

-Sin jugo de naranja mi día es pésimo –dijo Bryan –no soporto no tomarlo, mi madre me lo daba cada mañana hasta que me fui de casa, es como si iniciara mal el día y me pongo insoportable, hasta que tomo mi dosis en el almuerzo o entre comidas y ahí sí, ya vuelvo a la normalidad.

-Creo que no tengo una comida favorita

-Pues deberías –interrumpió Kuznetsov –siempre es la solución para un mal día

Comieron entre risas como si fueran un par de camaradas, como si lo dicho la noche anterior no hubiera pasado, como si su inicio hubiera sido diferente. Conversaron un rato más perdidos en el tiempo hasta que Yuriy observó su reloj y Bryan notó eso ¿Estaba aburrido? ¿Qué debía decir?

-Pues bien ¿qué harás? –dijo antes que un haremos se le fuera de los labios

-Debo irme –anunció –tengo comida con Boris y pronto se preguntará porque no he llegado con anticipación para tomar un café como a él le gusta.

-Es exigente ¿no?

-Ni te lo imaginas –sonrío y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.

El deja vú de la despedida solo que esta vez ninguno podría detenerse, era todo.

-Pues bien, gracias por tu hospitalidad

-Gracias por la visita –dijo dándole la mano para despedirse de un apretón de manos como en la vez anterior.

Yuriy tragó hondo y recalculó lo que haría, le dio la mano a Bryan y lo jaló hacia sí dándole un beso en la mejilla que envolvió en un suspiro.

-Adiós –fue corriendo al elevador sosteniéndole la mirada a Bryan que lo miraba desde la puerta de su apartamento sorprendido pero no enojado

**-:-:-:-**

Bryan no se sentía enojado por lo que había hecho, a decir verdad lo esperaba. Cuando lo vio llegar a casa pensó que había llegado con una clara invitación sexual porque en su mente aún resonaba su "podrías tenerme si quisieras", pensaba que apenas él comenzara su juego lo sacaría a rastras de su casa. Es por eso que al verlo tan comunicativo, se extrañó, pasó la noche en su casa y no sucedió nada ¿Era una tregua? Ese beso acababa de indicar que no, no lo era, Yuriy iba a por todas y quería que lo supiera. Solo pensaba. Que pensaba que iba a obtener de esto, después de la plática había pensado que estaba bien el ser amigos, él era agradable, pero no sabía que pensar de lo demás. No sabía si quería entrar a un mundo no planeado que al igual que los ojos azules del otro podría ser su perdición.

Su celular sonó indicando que tenía un mensaje de texto.

"Gracias. La pasé bien ayer y también hoy. Y."

No pudo evitar carcajear al ver el mensaje, no de burla, le pareció tan infantil, un mensaje así para una persona a la que le había contado su vida y con la que había tenido un encuentro en la oficina. Ivanov era un adolescente tardío, eso era adorable y a la vez los adolescentes no saben lo que hacen ni lo que pueden perder.

Tal vez también era un adolescente porque el mensaje lo había hecho feliz.

**Continuará…**

**-:-:-:-**

Pues ahí está, ya saben, se aceptan toda clase de críticas. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Lucrecia Arctica~


	3. Caer

Últimamente he estado leyendo muchas novelas y mangas yaoi, bárbaramente que son un inspiración xD. De ahí que vengan a mi mente toda clase de pensamientos extraños, que mejor manera de sacarlos que en este fic! Si tienen alguna novela o manga que recomendarme, háganlo, ya ven que sirve. Creo que he tenido demasiadas vacaciones.

**Seducción**

**Lucrecia Arctica~**

**-:-:-:-:-**

**Ch 3. Caer**

Una vez, en algún lugar… leí que tener preferencias homosexuales tiene que ver con el amor propio.

Perteneces a un género y biológicamente te complementas con el otro, porque son distintos, porque te da lo que no eres. Pero cuando te atrae alguien de tu mismo sexo podría interpretarse como que buscas más de ti, quieres más de ti. Te gustan los que son iguales a ti, porque tú te amas.

Mi amor propio es tan grande, que un día de estos podría simplemente no caber más en este mundo. Sin embargo, es bien sabido que las cosas que influyen en una preferencia sexual no tienen solo un origen e incluso aún hay cada día más teorías postulándose. Detalles como el crecimiento y el simplemente ser lo que eres influye. La influencia del ego no es ni siquiera una teoría o una suposición comprobada.

Pero si lo analizas un poco, tiene lógica.

-:-:-:-:-

Yo me pregunto ¿cómo puede la gente no ver cuando se va a meter en un problema? O si lo aterrizo a mí ¿¡Cómo rayos me metí en esto?!

Salí a almorzar solo, porque tenía que pensar un poco, me fui a un restaurante familiar retirado del trabajo, para alejarme del ambiente, para alejarme del pelirrojo que no hacia estas semanas más que asediar mi mente, para atormentar, para no dejarme vivir tranquilo.

Sentado con un apetecible almuerzo y ahí estaba, casi frente mío, comiendo con un joven de traje, bien parecido, moreno, de rasgos inusuales. Pero él estaba de espaldas, porque Ivanov estaba con la cara hacia a mí y ya me había visto ahí, pero sonrío con picardía y continuó con su plática que parecía interesante.

Podría pensar que si él estaba antes de que yo llegara había sido una cruel casualidad, pero nada con Yuriy Ivanov es simple casualidad. Es un peligroso planeador y manipulador de las circunstancias, un monstruo.

Me miraba y se mordía el labio inferior, me miraba a los ojos mientras su compañía continuaba hablando y lo relamía, queriendo provocarme. Se halaba la corbata para liberar un poco su cuello, alzaba la cabeza para que pudiera ver la longitud de este, la blancura escondida, se tocaba delicadamente haciéndome ver que podían mis manos ser las suyas… colocaba nuevamente sus dedos en su boca, delineándola.

¡¿Cómo rayos su acompañante podía seguir hablando mientras él hacía eso?!

Ivanov sonrío al ver mi conmoción complacido. A pesar de que recién habían traído mi comida pedí que la embalaran para llevar, me retiré de ahí y pude ver que el pelirrojo continuaba sonriendo como si hubiera logrado un objetivo ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando? No importa lo que fuera, era demasiado.

Ya llevaba una semana así, no sé a donde nos llevará esto. Pero si sigue así, a mí probablemente, me llevará a la ruina.

-:-:-:-:-

**Flash Back**

-Alguna vez tu condición –el pelirrojo alzó claramente la ceja al escuchar aquella palabra –bueno perdón, tu preferencia ¿Dañó a alguna persona?

-Esa es una pregunta rara, pero si, dañó a una mujer, fue totalmente mi culpa, creo que no podré perdonármelo jamás

-¿Una mujer?

-Sí, una vez intenté tener una relación con una

-¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cómo fue?

-Dame un poco más de café y continuo

Desde el día en que Ivanov se había aparecido y sincerado conmigo comenzó a hacerlo con frecuencia, en las dos semanas que habían transcurrido tras ese suceso, venía casi todos los días después del trabajo (ambos por separado claro está) y traía algún postre o merienda para compartir un café. Contestaba mis preguntas, a veces me hacía alguna cuestión sobre mi trabajo o algo pequeño, nada personal, parecía disfrutar del dejar que yo quisiera descubrirlo con mis preguntas, disfrutaba mi curiosidad.

-Ella era una amiga mía a quien yo apreciaba en demasía. Era una mujer hermosa, teníamos 16 años, un año antes de irme a la universidad. A esa edad, yo ya sentía inclinaciones por otros hombres, pero jamás las había concretado. Antes de saber que era homo, así que en ese entonces podrían haberme gustado ambos sexos.

"Ella y yo nos hicimos amigos al entrar al instituto, a pesar de tener la misma edad yo estaba adelantado, así que no estábamos en el mismo curso. Nos conocimos mientras esperábamos una larga fila en la biblioteca, yo iba por material y ella solía leer libros que solo podían conseguirse ahí; descubrimos que teníamos gustos en común y me pareció muy agradable, así que le pedí su número. Resultó que al igual que yo, ella era bastante mala para tratar con las personas, así que comenzamos a reunirnos a la hora del almuerzo para acompañarnos y platicar de lo que quisiéramos; cuando tenía tiempo libre le hablaba, todo trato que hice con ella fue en la escuela porque no quería que Boris se enterase y especulara cosas que no eran."

"Ella creció ante mis ojos o quizá yo no lo había notado. De pronto escuchaba a chicos hablar de ella, no de la forma romántica en la que yo la veía. En ese momento, yo pensaba que era preciosa, tenía unos ojos oscuros enmarcados con un brillo que no se desvanecía, un cabello largo y rubio en bucles bien formados; era casi tan alta como yo, su cara era bonita, con una gran sonrisa; era inteligente, analítica y alegre. Sabía lo que quería y hacia cosas inusuales, destacaba solo por ser ella. Siempre me gustó que al caminar pareciera tan altiva, como si supiera que el suelo no merecía que ella lo tocara. Yo la apreciaba y la admiraba también."

-Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de ella –me reí de su descripción, como si hablara de la mujer perfecta. Todos sabemos que no existe.

-Lo estuve, a pesar de que ya no la quiero, supe apreciar lo que era –me rebatió –no por nada en un momento dado, la quise para mí

"Un día, por escuchar las pláticas de otros hombres, decidí hacerme una visión más amplia de ella. Era mi amiga y solo la miraba como tal, pero entonces descubrí y puedes llamarme estúpido por no haberlo notado; que era una ardiente mujer también. Tenía largas piernas torneadas por el deporte que solía practicar, una cintura bien formada, unos pechos grandes y una cadera que no podía evitar contonear cuando caminaba. Una mujer hecha y derecha, esa mujer se acercaba a mí y me consentía como si fuera su pareja, guardaba en mí sus secretos. Ella me confesó que nunca había sido tocada por un hombre, ni siquiera había besado a alguno. Fue por lo obvio y por su inocencia que comencé a desearla, comencé a soñar con ella, sueños húmedos como cualquier adolescente. Me excitaba en sobremanera la idea de ser el primero en tocar su cuerpo, en marcarlo por primera vez, hacerla perder la razón y arrebatarle el control que tenía con tanta seguridad. Pero yo la quería como una amiga de modo sincero, apreciaba su ser interno. No podía echarlo a perder solo porque cada vez que la veía solo pensaba que quería llevármela a la cama y follármela, no fue tan simple, realmente no quería perderla."

"La oportunidad surgió sola, yo seguía intentando no evidenciar los deseos de mi cuerpo. Entonces, ella me pidió que la besara. Me sorprendí a decir verdad, se explicó diciendo que para ella era humillante estar a punto de cumplir 17 y que no lo hubiera hecho. Así que lo hice, quizá y debí ser delicado, pero no pude a pesar de que contuve, me pidió que la quisiera y seguí besándola; me dijo que si la quería estuviera con ella, porque ella me quería y confiaba en mí. En mi pensamiento de adolescente pensé que si la quería por como era y si deseaba su cuerpo, seguro era amor. Era una relación y no lo era al mismo tiempo porque no lo aclaramos así. Me comportaba como un novio para ella, tomaba su mano, le decía lo que sabía que las mujeres querían escuchar y cuando podía me dedicaba a descubrir su cuerpo y a dejar que ella descubriera el mío, era excitante. No tuve sexo enseguida aunque quería porque ella no sentía lista, yo era considerado."

"Me fui a la universidad y ella se quedó, ella sabía que no vendría con frecuencia pero decidió en si misma dejar esa cuasi relación en pausa. Me fui y sucedió lo de Kai, cuando regresé ella me estaba esperando. Me citó en mi departamento, con un vestido negro completamente ceñido y que se pegaba a los contornos de su cuerpo que se habían desarrollado más de forma perfecta. Cuando la vi pensé que ella se veía espectacular, no me dejó ni halagarla porque se fue sobre mí y me dijo que quería que quería acostarse conmigo; estar juntos otra vez, que me había extrañado mucho. Entonces, estaba esa mujer a la que había deseado con una locura desenfrenada, en ese vestido entregándose y dispuesta; y yo no quería ponerle un dedo encima."

-¡Qué desperdicio! –respondí a Ivanov enfadado –yo no hubiera dejado ir esa oportunidad

-Muy pocos lo habrían hecho, era mi amiga y en el interior seguía queriéndola locamente. Pero ya no me atraía, cuando la rechacé realmente estuvo sorprendida, entiendo que se sintiera humillada. Pero era mejor que destrozarle un poco la vida

-¿Destrozarla?

-Ella seguía siendo virgen, dime que tal le hubiera sentado saber que con quien estuvo por primera vez, era homosexual –pausó –estoy seguro de que la hubiera decepcionado y se hubiera lamentado siempre, era mejor así

-Ella te dejó entonces, aunque bueno, te dejó sin ser estrictos con la idea

-Así es, no quiso saber de mi por un tiempo y cuando quiso acercarse de nuevo no la dejé –puse una expresión de sorpresa –no quería que supiera que la había rechazado porque prefería a los hombres, la conocía, ello la hubiera herido profundamente. La quise indomable y altiva, no quería que perdiera ello. Así que la dejé ir, estoy convencido de que cuando estuve con ella estaba enamorado, pero las cosas debieron seguir su curso.

Ivanov me resultaba tan extraño, a veces tan considerado, otras haciendo solamente su voluntad. Era realmente fascinante, la forma en que contestaba a mis preguntas también lo era, su presencia cada vez me era más familiar. Me estaba acostumbrando a su peculiaridad, a las expresiones tan absolutistas de su rostro y a su cabello rojo.

-Ahora me toca a mí ¿no? –dijo acomodándose en su asiento y riendo divertido, como si tramara algo entre manos.

En realidad él nunca preguntaba nada que no pudiera contestarle. Sus preguntas eran más banales y menos personales, a veces pensaba que era quizá porque ya sabía todo al investigar de mi vida y no necesitaba saber más… o quizá las preguntas eran un acto egocéntrico donde él disfrutaba ser descubierto, sabiendo que a pesar de todo siempre tendría más secretos que esconder, que yo no podría siquiera adivinar.

La noche de preguntas terminaba temprano esa noche, porque debíamos trabajar al día siguiente y si algo había dicho Ivanov, es que él no podía prescindir de sus horas de sueño, "me pongo como una bestia, me entra un mal humor tremendo y si de por si parece que odio al mundo, sin dormir lo necesario en verdad que lo odio más". Así que se puso su ropa de abrigo mientras yo llevaba las cosas a la cocina, regresé y lo acompañé a la puerta.

-Bueno, la he pasado bien hoy –dijo sobre el umbral a punto de retirarse

-Yo igual, siempre me sorprende las respuestas que me das. Siempre que creo que te conozco un poco, me demuestras que no es así –se rió un poco de mi respuesta

-Eso podría cambiar…

No lo vi venir o me hice al tonto. Pero al terminar su frase, se acercó a mí y me besó. Colocó sus brazos en mi cuello para acercarme a él y hacer el beso aún más profundo, él no fue con rodeos, era lascivo. Podía sentir su lengua recorrer la mía, sus labios con los míos, respirando tranquilamente como un experto. Al tomarme por sorpresa correspondí el beso instintivamente, luego regresé al mundo real y logré a apartarlo a pesar del placer. El maldito pelirrojo era un excelente besador, de eso no cabía ninguna duda; era de esos que si les daba espacio, podrían lograr que las piernas te temblaran al besar.

-Pero ¿qué haces? –lo separé poniendo mi mano en su pecho, de tal forma que no tuviera otra opción más que respetar mi espacio personal

-¿Qué hago? Es obvio ¿no? –respondió enojado –no me pongas esa cara, que sé que deseas esto incluso más que yo

-¿Desearlo? –rebatí muerto de la risa –¿En qué te basas para decir esas estupideces? Yo no te deseo, que te quede claro

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué ha sido todo eso? Esos coqueteos entre pláticas, que me esperes aquí cada noche, las preguntas que haces, la forma en la que me miras ¿Vas a decirme que es inconsciente? –alargó la mano y tocó mi hombría encima del pantalón -¿Vas a decirme que cuando me ves no piensas en ese escritorio?–comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo -Tú y yo, encima de él…

Su caricia estaba sacándome de control, rayos que era bueno por las manos. Pero a pesar de que parte de lo que dijera era verdad, había decidido que esta relación solo iba a ser cordial, quizá de amigos, pero lo que había pasado antes era un error que no debía volver a ocurrir.

-Claro que no, no pienso en eso –dije retirando su mano para que no notara que sus caricias tenían efecto en mí – te aclaro de una vez que eso fue un impulso y no fue nada placentero para mí. A mi únicamente me gustan las mujeres y no creo que tú seas una

-Ah sí –contestó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia –entonces, porque desde que comencé a venir a tu casa, no te has acostado con ninguna

-¿Me estás espiando? –lo que decía era verdad, yo no me había sentido de ánimo. Había recibido llamadas, pero las había evadido alegando el trabajo, también tenía derecho a no estar de humor

-Solo cuido mis intereses

-Pues interésate en otra cosa, no significa nada que no haya salido con ninguna. Así que puedes irte, ve a buscar a otro que si le interese la idea de darte por atrás

-¿Luchando contra tus deseos? Me gusta, podría ser divertido

-No tengo ningún deseo por ti

-Eso ya lo veremos

**Fin Flash Back**

Supe por la cara de autosuficiencia que puso al subir del elevado que traía algo entre manos. Solo que no me imaginé lo siniestro que esto podría ser. Dejó de ir a mi casa en la noche y comenzó el juego, siempre que lo veía de alguna u otra manera se encargaba de hacer insinuaciones excitantes. El pasado día cuando fui a almorzar a la cafetería del consorcio, estaba él, que nunca salía y evitaba comer acompañado. Sentado estratégicamente cerca de mí, cuando alcé la vista me hizo una clara seña con la boca imitando sexo oral ¿En serio nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? Quizá y en verdad era el único que lo veía, volví la vista y él se relamía los labios como si simulara acabar ¿o era yo el que lo imaginaba? Esto no podía ser ¿en serio él estaba tan mal? No debía dejarme arrastrar, eso era seguro.

A veces sus maneras eran más sutiles y suaves. En esa ocasión entro a mi oficina mientras hacía una llamada telefónica que no podía interrumpir, era importante, seguro que lo sabía, solo se puso detrás de mí y comenzó a trazar círculos con sus dedos en mi espalda, trazó una línea y dibujó mi columna. Su toque era preciso y comenzaba a surtir su efecto, antes de que le gritara que se largara, que podría estar a punto de arruinar un importante negocio. Se acercó, puso su boca cerca de mi oído y susurró "ríndete". Acto seguido, se fue de la oficina.

Su carta obvia era la seducción, sabía que era demasiado sexual a mi vista e intentaba llevarme al límite, como esa ocasión en que no tuve más que tomarlo sobre el escritorio. No me mentiría, él tenía un efecto importante en mí, no sabía si me estaba volviendo bisexual o era solo él, pero no quería averiguarlo. Era mejor seguir con la duda, pero no me la estaba poniendo fácil.

Llegué a la oficina y me dispuse a almorzar, como no quería saber si su plan macabro me seguía hasta aquí decidí comer dentro de mi cubículo, donde nadie me molestaría y estaría en profunda paz. Cuando abrí el embalaje, había una tarjeta dentro doblada, la abrí.

"Esto se puede acabar cuando tú quieras, tú sabes como"

Sin duda no podría ir a ese restaurante nuevamente.

-:-:-:-:-

El fin de semana llego y lo tomé como una tregua. Con Ivanov lejos sentí que mi alma descansaría, nada de situaciones que me pusieran caliente al menos, no provenientes de él.

Pasé un día agradable, salí desde temprano e hice la compra para abastecer el refrigerador, me espanté especialmente cuando pensé en quizá comprar té earl grey porque había mencionado que le gustaba. Giré enérgicamente la cabeza diciendo que no y lo dejé en su sitio, no debía darle entrada nunca más a mi casa. Ya había visto las consecuencias de hacerlo.

Aproveché y de igual forma compré algunas otras cosas, fui al centro comercial y me compré un traje nuevo, camisas, corbatas. Decidí comer por ahí, continué la salida y pasé por la librería. Un día tranquilo, el día tranquilo que añoraba ¿Por qué entonces me sentía tan apesadumbrado? No sabía donde vivía Ivanov, fue algo de lo que caí en cuenta cuando regresaba a casa, dispuesto a tener una tarde de comida chatarra: sofá, película, palomitas, chucherías, bebidas carbonatadas. Esas cosas deliciosas que no hacen más que engordar, me lo merecía, había estado trabajando duro en más de un sentido esta semana. Conocía a pesar de todo, muy poco de él, quizá nada, solo lo que me había permitido ver, era un poco deprimente si lo pensaba así. No era recíproco

-Él solo juega conmigo –me dije en voz alta –no sabe lo que me podría costar a mí, para él todo es un juego

Después de haber comido y limpiado todo, continué viendo la película aburrido. Pensando que debía cambiar esto, nunca antes había pensado que quizá y mi vida era monótoma. Quizá y hacía falta algo muy importante, que llenara el vacío. Eran las 2:00 am, eran las 2:00 am y el timbre sonó.

Nadie que conocía realizaba visitas a esta hora, las mujeres que solían visitarme no venían sin ser llamadas ¿quién podría ser? Abrí la puerta y me insulté mentalmente por no haber pensado antes quien se encontraba en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No puedes dejarme tranquilo ni en fin de semana?

-Túuuuuuu, pedazooo de mieerdaaaa

Ahí estaba el sensual pelirrojo, con las mejillas algo rojas y tambaleándose un poco. Con un ceño enojado, mirándome con cierto odio.

-¿Estás ebrio?

-¿Esttás eebriioo? Quee pregunttaa más estúuupida, claaroo quee estooyy ebrioo ¿noo me vees? Imbbbecillll –dijo empujándome con su pulgar hacia adentro e invitándose a entrar. Era gracioso, verlo así, descontrolado, sacando sus emociones sin ser calculador.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Esto te parece gracioso? –dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo tiraba al suelo –he venido a que te hagas responsable –acto seguido me empujo contra el sofá en el que yo había estado sentado

-Pero ¿qué crees que haces? –Ivanov se agachó y comenzó a quitarme los pantalones, muy dedicadamente, desabrochó el cinturón y abrió mi bragueta –para, te he dicho que pares

-Jodido idiota –su voz se escucha mucho más clara, estaba obviamente molesto aunque el licor aún podía escucharse en sus palabras -¿cómo te atreves a menospreciarme? He visto tu cara todos estos días, he estado provocándote ¿cómo te atreves a rechazarme? No puedees hacerloo ¿comprendes? Nadie nunca lo ha hecho y no empezaré ahora –siguió con su lucha logrando bajarme los pantalones hasta la rodilla debido a mi sorpresa –te crees chistoso dejándome caliente e ignorándome, te lo haré pagar, yo soy quien decide, no tú

Sin darme derecho a réplica asaltó mi hombría y sin preguntas se la metió a la boca. Completa, de un solo jalón, la sensación me llevó hasta las estrellas y me evitó oponerme. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía sexo y estaba bastante contenido. Ivanov no se contentó solo con eso, con su mano jugaba con mis testículos mientras paladeaba con la lengua, estaba en el éxtasis. No pude evitar gemir fuertemente cuando comenzó a chupar especialmente la punta, sentí que todo el placer contenido. Él era realmente bueno en eso, como para castigarme comenzó a rasparme un poco con los dientes, era rudo pero se sentía bien. La imagen de él chupándomela era todavía más excitante. Comenzó a sacarla y meterla como si lo follara, eso me llevó al límite y cuando él me dirigió la mirada, mientras hacia su trabajo, el clímax llegó y me vine en su boca. Me sentí exhausto, había sido magnífico.

Aprovechó mi debilidad y me recostó completamente de espaldas en el sofá. Se quitó los pantalones, la ropa interior y se sentó encima de mi sexo desnudo. Mi mirada aún nublada por el orgasmo anterior se vio nuevamente ennegrecida al sentir mi sexo siendo oprimido al vaivén en círculos de las caderas de Ivanov. Este comenzó a despertarse de nuevo, preparado para lo que siguiera. El pelirrojo se relamió los labios como tantas veces lo hubiera visto esta semana y me puso aún más duro, se metió los dedos a la boca y se preparó el mismo. El sonrojo de la invasión, junto con el del alcohol lo hacía ver ardiente, era la representación del sexo insaciable en ese momento, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. No tardó mucho y tomó mi pene entre sus manos y comenzó a introducirse el solo. Gimió fuerte ante eso, se sentó y me introdujo completo, parecía abrumado en su propio placer. Yo me sentía tan apretado, caliente, que podría venirme ahí mismo, entonces Ivanov comenzó a marca el ritmo comenzando a moverse abajo y hacia arriba. Se sentía realmente bien, él gemía de vez en vez mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba entrecortadamente. Lo mismo pasaba conmigo, el ritmo comenzó a marcarse doloroso, la posición y el sofá no permitían moverse libremente. Era demasiado lento.

Algo animal en mí, tomó el mando de la situación y de una forma que no sé explicar invirtió lugares. Postré a Ivanov bocabajo, apoyando la cabeza en el sillón y con las caderas levantadas, yo hincado dentro de él tomé el mando y comencé a salir de control. Esta era la velocidad, era… delicioso. El pelirrojo perdió el control de si mismo también, si pensaba que antes estaba disfrutando, era obvio que no se encontraba en la posición correcta. Comenzó a gemir al grado que sus gemidos eran más gritos, pidiendo más, más… era insaciable. Tomé su sexo entre mis manos y comencé a masajearlo, sus gritos eran descomunales y mi placer era incalculable, estaba tan excitado, tan lleno. Ivanov se vino en mi mano y al sentirlo dejando escapar un gemido ronco de mi garganta me vine yo también dentro de él. Me dejé caer sobre él exhausto, escuchando como él también intentaba recuperar la respiración.

-Imbécil –susurró entre dientes

Me sacó de sí y pude sentir que me temblaban las piernas. Intentó levantarse pero no sé si la borrachera o la debilidad en la espalda se lo impidió.

-Idiota –volvió a susurrar enojado

-No seas niño, no puedes irte así, sino quieres verme mínimo ve a la habitación…

No tuve que decírselo dos veces, se levantó como pudo y se dirigió hacia ahí, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Primero aparece borracho, me insulta, me viola y después se indigna en mi propia casa. El piso y el sofá estaban manchados de semen, rayos, pero estaba demasiado agotado para preocuparme.

-La próxima vez para variar, deberíamos hacerlo en una cama, es más fácil cambiar sábanas… -pensé para mi mismo.

Abrí grandemente los ojos y abandonando la sensación de éxtasis cayendo en cuenta de lo que había pensado y peor aún, de lo que había hecho.

**Continuará….**

-:-:-:-:-

Todo es culpa de Bryan que no tiene un poco de autocontrol, bien que dice que no, pero le encanta jajaj xD muchas gracias por leerme. Nos vemos pronto.

L.A.


End file.
